Capture the Collars
by Krissy4
Summary: [One shot] A different take on what happened at the Jellicle Ball


The sun has set not too long ago and the two toms separated two large groups of cats who were talking amongst themselves. A strong silver tabby and a tall red tom snarled at each other playfully, almost as if they were mocking each other. They attempted to stand at their full height, showing their pride in their eyes.

"It ends at sunrise," Munkustrap stated as Macavity nodded in agreement. He knew the rules; he didn't need no '_friendly reminder'_. "So which three did you choose?"

"Me, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer" Macavity said slowly, giving Munkustrap a moment to note the names. "And who do I have to get?"

"Mine, Demeter's and Old Deuteronomy's," Munkustrap said with a smile, Macavity nodded before doing a double take. He stared at the tom who stood opposite of him, who laughed slightly, mouth agape.

"Old Deuteronomy! Are you _crazy?_ How am I supposed to do that," Macavity asked, yelling at the silver tabby. The two groups of cats exchanged glances as Munkustrap laughed harder.

"He's on our team," the tabby reminded the red cat with a smirk. "It's perfectly legal, it's in the rules. I can get someone to get the book if you wish."

"No need," Macavity sneered before turning to face the crowd of cats behind him. "Alright, move out everyone."

* * *

"Did Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer return yet?" Macavity was pacing around the flat top of the junk pile. Several cats were surrounding the exterior of it, keeping their eyes opened for any foreign movements.

"No, not yet," a small black cat said from his post at the bottom of the pile. Macavity looked out once more, seeing neither ear nor tail of the two calicos he turned to return to his pacing. An odd squeak cut the air, followed by a scream, a crash, a wave of giggles and a 'shush'. The cats guarding the red tom arched their back and drew out their claws, poised and read to attack those who had created the ruckus. Two calicos came out from behind the pile. The taller of the two, the male, had his mouth over the female as if she was taken hostage. The surrounding cats relaxed and allowed them to pass.

"What's going on," Macavity demanded as the two reached the top. The queen slipped out of the tom's grasp and started giggling again.

"Mungojerrie stepped on a rubber ducky and it scared him so bad he nearly jumped out of his fur," she managed to say between giggles. Several of the cats snickered as Macavity and Mungojerrie frowned at Rumpelteazer.

"I meant at _Munkustrap's base_," he growled as Rumpelteazer stopped laughing and immediately became serious. Macavity and Mungojerrie couldn't help but start laughing at her sudden change of moods.

"Munkustrap is way too over confident. You won't believe what he's doing" Rumpelteazer reported once the other two calmed down.

"Sleeping," Macavity guessed.

Mungojerrie shook his head, "Even _worse_, he's singing and dancing like he's in some kind of _musical_. He's encouraging the others to do so too. We joined in with it for a bit then Pouncival realized that we weren't on their team. We almost got Demeter's collar too."

Macavity nodded as he looked between the two, his eyes falling on Rumpelteazer who no longer had her black collar on but a string of pearls instead. "Where in the Heavyside layer is you collar at? They didn't get it did they?"

"Do you think that I would actually let them get it," she scoffed. "No worries, it's safe; I hid it. It's back there with the rubber duck."

"Alright," Macavity nodded, calming himself down. "I want you two to go back there, distract them for as long as you possibly can. I'm going after their collars; I'll get you if you do not return."

"Okay," they nodded at the same time. "Good luck Mac," they wished as they ran down the pile and back towards 'enemy' territory. Macavity turned towards a grey tom that was guarding the base.

"Benzyl, follow them."

* * *

"They were captured," Macavity nodded as Benzyl reported what has happened to Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer. "Munkustrap and his whole group closed in on them."

"I expected that that would happen," Macavity sighed as he looked up at the moon. "Anything else?"

"Old Deuteronomy showed up." Macavity turned to the tom with a grin.

"He did, did he?"

"Indeed he did. Munkustrap and Alonzo were about to get their collars but Coricopat and Tantomile said that Old Deuteronomy was near. They all started grooming and they forgot about the collars. They're guarding him though; he always has someone by his side."

"What about Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer?"

"They're going to try to get the others to relax and let their guard down; they're joining in with the songs and said that they're still going to try to grab a few collars. They aren't under heavy supervision," he added.

"You think that they would be," Macavity smiled. "They do play by the rules though so I suppose that that's why Munkustrap eased off of them... How is your knee?"

"It's fine, Macavity. You should have heard them when I fell though. Demeter thought that it was you and yelled. Everyone was on alert, just like when Mungo and Rumpel made a crash before they showed up."

"I'm actually quite insulted that crashes make them think that I am near, it's not like I'm clumsy or anything. Well, get the others rounded up and find an old piece of netting; we're going after Old Deuteronomy." Benzyl stared for a moment, obviously shocked that they were going to go after the Jellicle leader so early in the game, but soon nodded and bounded off.

* * *

"Alright toms, and queens," Macavity added respectively. "As you all should know the name of the game is _'Capture the Collar.'_ We have yet to get a collar and the other side has two of us. They were our offence and two of the collar holders that they had to get. So chances are that got the bands."

"Then why did you send them instead of someone else?"

"Because they're thieves; they rarely get caught, I suppose that there is a first time for everything though," he muttered before becoming riled up again. "Alright, here's the plan. Me, Benzyl and three of you are going to become the new offence. We're heading over to Munkustrap's base, we're going to net Old Deuteronomy and bring him here-"

"Net the Jellicle leader! Are you out of your mind?"

"Relax, I'll take the blame for it if he gets mad," Macavity consoled. "Once we get him here, we'll become the defense and guard him. I want the rest of you to watch the base until then. If any one not from out team approaches, take them down and hold them captive. The more you get the easier it'll be for the offence."

* * *

"Shh, shh," Benzyl said as he and the other pressed against the wall. Macavity put his paw over Deuteronomy's mouth as Munkustrap ran by. He looked back and forth before removing his paw.

"Sorry about being so harsh," Macavity apologized.

"All in the spirit of the sport," old Deuteronomy chided.

"Now, we have to get back to the base and-"

"Sir," Macavity turned around and saw Benzyl wearing a torn fur jacket.

"Looks kind of like Old Deuteronomy," Macavity remarked, taking the jacket from the smaller cat.

"Exactly what I was thinking; one of us could pose as him and go after the other collars. We'd have to be quick though, so we're not caught and we can get the collars back to the base."

"I like it," Macavity said sliding the jacket on and heading back towards the clearing. "You're in charge until I get back"

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Macavity said as he waved his hand. "It's just a few scratches. Where's Old Deuteronomy at?"

"Not sure, he just sort of... disappeared; in the blink of an eye. We did get his collar before he left."

"Wonderful, at least we got what really matters," Macavity said as he took the band. "It's getting light, I'm going to head back. Good job everyone."

* * *

"Sunrise..." Munkustrap turned his head and saw Macavity sauntering over, a collar around his waist, tugging at it like the Rum Tum Tugger did with his belt. "So, what did I miss?"

"Grizabella came back," Munkustrap said. Macavity raised his eye brows in interest. "Victoria accepted her and then Old Deuteronomy sent her to the Heavyside lair."

"Well, good for her," Macavity cheered as they both sat down on an old show box. "How- how did you get Old Deuteronomy back?"

"Mistofelees," Munkustrap smiled as Macavity smacked his head.

"Of course," he cried under his breath. "Magical cat. Teleported him back didn't he?" Munkustrap nodded; a smug look on his face. "Enough with the smirk, we still need to get down to business on who won the game."

"I did, I got Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer."

"You caught the cats, but did you get their collars?" Munkustrap's face fell dramatically before he cursed under his breath. "I ask you, how_ could_ you forget to do that?"

"I don't know."

"I almost did get your collar and Demeter's too, if it wasn't for Alonzo," he grumbled.

"But you didn't-"

"But," he interrupted as he tugged on the collar belt, "_I did get_ Old Deuteronomy's. That's one collar to your zero. So pay up." Munkustrap muttered obscene remarks under his breath as he handed over two catnip mice. "Great Cat, do you kissyour motherwith that filthy mouth of yours?"

"Are you scolding me?" Munkustrap asked, obviously disturbed, as Macavity nodded his head, sniffing the mice. "Anyways, what say we do this again next week?"

"Five mice reward and you got yourself a deal," he flashed a toothy grin before shaking paws, sealing the deal

* * *

A/N: Alright... this is as non-stupid I can make this sound. I am way too tired right now to even think of the right words. I just got back from babysitting Nate and Becka, nine long hours. I was ready to crack... I should have given them Tylenol like mom used to do to me so I'd calm down. Anyways, I tried a new look on the Jellicle Ball, I took a chance. Not sure what else to say... Well, I'm off to clean up so I can put up the Tree. Bah-day!

_Dogs are smart... smart like dorrknobs. Cats are good... good for ticks. Scamp! Stray! Mutt! Feline! You better make a beeline. You better take your, take your licks. Dogs and Cats don't mix_


End file.
